


Marvelous Pissy Prompts

by barbarcobaleno



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, F/M, Other, Urination, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbarcobaleno/pseuds/barbarcobaleno
Summary: Prompts about my five favorite Marvel heroes involving piss (deal with it).
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	Marvelous Pissy Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> I have these ideas but I feel like I can't develop a plot around them. I'd be very happy if someone took these as inspiration. If you actually write something based on this, let me know so I can read :)
> 
> (I have to admit that Reed's one is hilarious)

Reed Richards

With the acquisition of super powers come both good and bad sides of powers, the worst one is certainly having to fight bad guys risking life. But Reed likes two particular new things that he can now do: he can lengthen and stretch every single cm of his body, dick included, and this made sex with Sue so much fun; he can also change size of his internal organs and takes advantage of this by swelling his bladder when he’s in the lab in order to not take bathroom breaks. He uses to call it his limit when the weight of his belly is hindering his work. Even then, though, he doesn’t leave the lab, he just takes his dick with one hand to stretch it to a huge cylindric container and lets loose all the pee collected. The first time he just let his dick land on the floor but ended up flooding the lab, since then he more wisely uses the container. Usually only Sue is in the lab with him and, besides the first times, she don’t mind when his husband does that. Ben and Johnny are still too traumatized to even talk about it.

____________

Dr Strange

Dr Strange usually spends a lot of time reading spell books or meditating in the Sancta Sanctorum, so he developed a few spells that prevented him to lose concentration because bathroom breaks. He made a few because, after all, he liked pissing in other places rather than the toilet. He can choose between going in his pants, enjoying the wet sensation, or actually open his pants and go directly on the floor and, in both occasions, make everything vanish in a few seconds. Or he can piss through a portal in some exotic place. Sometimes he meditates naked with just the cape on and pees freely making his piss floating around in bubbles like it’s in space. Oher times, when he’s in company of someone he has to contain himself so he makes his pee vanish the second it escapes his dick. 

____________

Iron Man

Tony has always liked naughty pissing, so it was natural adding a filtration system to his armarmor. Before the armor, though, he didn’t do that so often because he felt bad for the servants to clean after him. Now he has robots keeping his house safe and clean so he can indulge in his kink whenever and wherever he wants. He usually stays in his workshop, so that’s the main place robots have to clean. That and the bed, because lazyness. He has kind of lost holding resistente anyway, because he spends a lot of time into the armor letting loose every time he needs. Rhodes also does it all, that’s one of the reasons they are best friends. When Rhodey is at Tony’s they enjoy each other or play pissy games without worrying about cleaning.

____________

Spider Man

He’s always in a hurry, either why he’s fighting someone, or because he’s late. He doesn’t wear any underwear for a reason: so he doesn’t waste time if he has to pee. Being able to swing through the city gives him the opportunity to reach particular and private locations while being public. Many times he has pissed on rooftops or down from one, some times while crawling on a wall. When the situation doesn’t give him a moment, it happens that he just pees in his suit, no one ever finds out because of the suit’s color and because it dries quickly. He particularly likes to reach the top of the antenna on the highest building around and piss from there, so relieving.

____________

DeadPool

Deadpool is gross, so gross that he doesn’t last a year in the same apartment because the landlord evicts him out of decency. He never pisses in the toilet, he always trashes the place. He doesn’t even bother to take out the suit, he just lies there on the couch eating pizza, watching TV and pissing carelessly. Eventually, every single spot in the apartment will be pissed, just for fun. When he feels daring, he even reaches the ceiling with his piss. Once he pissed into a fan making a golden rain, ahah. His matresses usually gain some kilos and lose the opportunity of drying properly. Obviously, no one wants ever to come back to his place after the first time they went. He has the useless ability of having always at least a little amount of pee stored to mark territory, just like dogs. He’s not ashemed at all to piss or wet in public, he doesn’t realize that it’s one of the reasons why he has no friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I have these ideas but I feel like I can't develop a plot around them. I'd be very happy if someone took these as inspiration. If you actually write something based on this, let me know so I can read :)
> 
> (I have to admit that Reed's one is hilarious)


End file.
